Different circumstances, Same result
by TW-addict
Summary: AU of the OC universe - What if Stiles and Kayla got together just in a different, completely separate turn of events? - "Sorry? Why are you sorry? All you've been doing for the past month is screwing his brains out, not exactly headline news is it?" - Jealous!Stiles, minor-moderate casual KaylaxIsaac and angsty bitterness before the inevitable cute fluffy ending, please R&R :)


**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form, hope y'all like this idea, I'm started to love AU's, I had my muse come back to me so I hope y'all like haha x**

Kayla didn't necessarily think of herself as a bad person - she had bad traits, sure, who didn't? But, well, she wasn't _evil_. Except right now she kinda felt like she was as Stiles glared across the lunch room at her, angrily stabbing his full plate in front of him.

"That is either a really bad attempt at a sexually frustrated stare or an angry hobbit glare, I haven't decided yet"

"Shut up Lyds" she grumbled, rolling her eyes as she pushed her food around on her plate, "he's just acting like a petulant child who hasn't got what he wanted"

"Wanted being _you_ " and she sent her friend a ' _really_?' stare, cocking an eyebrow, "what? I'm just being honest"

"Well trying being a little less" she snapped unintentionally, "I gave him plenty of chances but he missed _every_ single one of them because he was too busy giving you moon eyes to make his damn mind up so you know what? Tough luck on him, it's his own fault"

"You're the one that started dating Isaac Lahey. _What?"_ Lydia sighed as Kayla narrowed her eyes, "I'm just stating a fact"

"An incorrect fact, we're not dating" she rolled her eyes, "it's just casual sex, nothing more"

"And you wonder why he's jealous, and he is before you say anything-" Lydia pointed her fork at her, "-it's _so_ obvious"

"Well he doesn't have a right to feel jealous. I kissed him twice before the dance then at the _actual_ dance and gave him weeks afterward to decide what he wanted... I'm not going to wait forever. I'll do what I want, or rather..." She eyed Isaac in the lunch queue, that arrogant smirk in place with a dark leather jacket, ". _.. Who_ I want"

"And that's your right" Lydia shrugged, "just... Be careful okay?"

"Careful? Of what?"

"Loosing your friend in the process" Lydia said softly, "you and Stiles get on really well, scarily well in fact, it would be a shame to ruin that"

"Yeah... _So_ well" she muttered sarcastically, glancing up and meeting his hardened stare that narrowed at her, "so well in fact he looks ready to throw me to the wolves"

"Jealously" Lydia sing songed, "he's jealous because Isaac gets to be all up in you when he wants to be in his position, trust me on that"

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it" Kayla grumbled, pushing away her plate and rolling her eyes, "I'm not being the bad guy here because he wasted months trying to fix his fucked up feelings. I've moved on. In fact, there wasn't anything to move on from" she said without feeling, experiencing hurt and just trying to dig the knife in a little deeper even if he couldn't hear her.

She grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she kept her head held high, waltzing right past Stiles and Scott without a single glance in their direction but was aware of Stiles' keen eyes following her every movement, narrowing into a fierce glare as she stopped next to Isaac, her couson's new beta, laying a hand on his arm to grab his attention.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked, literally all her fucks were halfway across the world right now, "I don't care where, anywhere"

Isaac smirked, "your desperation is blatantly obvious Hale"

"You're the better option - and don't take that as a compliment" she added, stopping his shit eating grin, "its up to you, you're easily replaceable Lahey"

"Now we both know _that's_ not true" he laughed, not fazed by her dare, "I'm irreplaceable"

"Prove it" she challenged, shrugging a shoulder, "unless of course you're not up to your best"

He let out a low chuckle at that, running his fingertips down her arm to settle over her throbbing pulse beneath his touch, a cocky smirk in place, "your pulse tells me how much you want me at my best"

Fire burned in her veins, green eyes narrowing, "look would you stop with the-"

He cut her off by a breathtaking kiss right there in the middle of the lunch room, rough and rushed and filled with passion but it was an empty searing heat, void of any real feelings. It still made her tingle though... Just not in the right way.

In other words, he wasn't Stiles.

The attraction was purely sexual, no romantic feelings in sight. Sort of like friends with benefits but without the buddiness and, well, the whole mutual liking aspect. They didn't really get on all that well but he was good in bed, that was all she needed right now.

Casual sex, that was it.

Nothing wrong with it.

She caught Stiles' look from the corner of her eye, not even registering how her gaze immediately drifted to his and felt guilt swell in her chest as he puckered his lips, angrily slamming his tray against the table and stalking off in a huff as Scott shouted after him, trying to calm him down.

For the next few weeks she avoided their group, either spending her spare time with Isaac hauled up somewhere naked and clawing each other apart... Figuratively _-ish_ , he did have claws now and her nails _were_ sharper than they looked so maybe literally or trying to help Derek fix this whole Kanima business.

In fact she hadn't spoken to Stiles in exactly three weeks and five days and it was... Un-nerving.

But she was stubborn and wasn't backing down - there was, technically, nothing between them, he made sure of that, and she didn't want to feel guilty for sleeping with someone she chose to sleep with.

It was a lose-lose situation really.

Where as Stiles felt torn between saving their friendship and settling for just that, watching her date other guys or girls that wasn't him or putting everything on the line and going for the jackpot, either winning the prize or loosing everything he invested in it.

But every time he saw them together whether it be from simple lusty looks across the classroom to steamy make out sessions against the lockers he felt his blood curdling with uncontrollable, unpronounced anger and if Isaac wasn't some overly large burly werewolf would storm right up to him and punch his stupid nose in.

She just deserved so much more than him, why couldn't she see that?...

... Why couldn't she see how much _he_ wanted her?

"Go around and apologise" Scott encouraged from their seat on his sofa, "please? We hardly see her anymore"

"And that's _my_ fault _how?"_

"She's avoiding your snide remarks and angry glares" Scott rolled his eyes, "which you've been doing a lot lately"

Oh my god _once_... Or twice... Okay maybe three times... Four? More? He lost count but he couldn't help it, constantly on edge, jealously rearing its ugly head.

"She's rubbing her relationship with Isaac in my face, what do you expect?"

Scott scoffed, "they're not in a relationship, stop over reacting, it's just..." Stiles cocked one angry brow, silently warning Scott to choose his words carefully, "... Two people keeping each other company"

"Yeah, through sex" he grumbled, "urgh, she's seriously having sex with that scarf wearing jackass isn't she? Probably right now, it's all they seem to do"

"There's nothing to it" Scott reassured him, "all I smell is lust, no feelings... At least from her"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better how?"

"Go around there and apologise, say you want to work on being friends again before taking it further... You still do want to take things further don't you?"

"Yes" he said without hesitation, "I lo-... Uh, like her" he corrected with a cough, "heh, I like her... A lot, but if she's with Isaac-"

"She's _not_ with Isaac" his friend cut him off loudly, "sex doesn't mean a commitment to Kayla, she's only having casual sex with him because she can, because she's free, because she can't have _you_ " Scott sounded so sure of himself, the confidence strong in his tone, "God, I could knock the two of your heads together"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are so clueless Stiles" Scott shook his head sadly, "she likes you... Majorly likes you, and I'm not talking about a crush okay? That's why she gave up when she thought you still liked Lydia... She doesn't want to get hurt, hence the Isaac thing"

"Wait... _Wait wait wait"_ Stiles held up his hand, frowning, "she feels stuff for me, even now, but because she wrongly assumes I still have heart eyes for Lydia she pulled away and decided Isaac would be the less hurtful option?"

"Yes" Scott exclaimed, looking damn giddy Stiles had finally caught on, "and along comes Isaac, bad boy, dangerous, dare devil, no stings attached... She's hurting is all and he makes her feel better about herself"

"Uh... Um, wow... I didn't-" he gulped loudly, glancing down at his lap, "-I didn't think about it that way"

"She's feeling jealous too Stiles... She just found someone to channel it onto"

Right, Isaac. No strings attached meaningless casual sex. It just didn't seem right, not from his point of view. She deserved someone loving every atom of her mind body and soul, not just something as trivial as what her body did to someone else's. He just... He didn't get the appeal.

He would rather not be with her at all in any way if he was in Isaac's position - if he wasn't able to love wholely everything about her then what was the point? What was the point in using her?

"I should go over there" he murmured quietly, looking up at Scott with wide eyes, "I mean... I should right?... Right?"

"Yes, _finally_ " Scott exclaimed, literally pushing Stiles off the sofa, " **now,** before you get scared and back out"

"And what? What do I do after that? I ramble Scotty, I'll probably tell her she has bad breath or something"

"Well, does she?"

"God no, she always tastes like ice cream melting on a hot day, sweet and crisp, you know like freshly pressed linen?" Scott just cocked an eyebrow, staring at Stiles like he was an alien, "I mean, uh-" he didn't mean to slip into romantic Shakespearean there, "-she tastes wonderful... Forget I said that other part"

Scotts lips tugged upwards into a grin, like he was a proud father, "just... Keep it simple, no analogies or poems, she'll slap you. Just say-"

 _"Flowers"_ Stiles stood up, gasping dramatically as Scott stared up in confusion, "should I take flowers?" But before his friend could answer Stiles shook his head, slapping his forehead, "she hates flowers, doofus Stilinski. Maybe chocolates? Or burgers, she loves burgers, or maybe money-"

"Bad idea" Scott cut him off, "she's not a street worker Stiles, just... Say what you feel, trust me"

"... Okay... Okay, I can do that.. I think" he cringed, "I'm _so_ dead"

But he did manage to make it to her house, his clothes getting drenched in a nervous sweat as he parked in her driveway, hands tightening and loosening around the wheel.

"You can do it Stilinski, you can, she's just a human, a girl"

Yeah, a girl he was totally infatuated with, no pressure right?

He slipped out of the jeep, rubbing his sweaty palms against his slacks as he tripped and slipped his way up her path, about to knock on her door but something caught his eye as he glanced down.

One lone daisy was growing between the stones of the path, like a sign.

That was positive right? So he just smiled as he plucked it, twirling it between his fingers.

She hated flowers but that was cute right? A guy picking one miniature daisy showed affection, he was sure of it.

He knocked a couple of times on the wood, his breathing laboured and quick but got no answer which was weird, the lights were dimmed but on, _someone_ was home.

He took the chance and twisted the door knob, letting the door swing open.

"Uh... Kayla? It's-it's Stiles... Jackass Stiles" he corrected with a chuckle, "I kinda need to speak with you If you're here, or y'know, available?"

No answer but he did hear the sound of the telly playing quietly in the distance, his sneakers sliding across the carpet as he frowned, still clinging to the daisy, "it's a little important, okay a lot important and I really need to tell you how much I-"

He immediately stopped, voice fading away into a crumbling mess as he blinked slowly, trying to figure out if what he was seeing was really real of if his imagination was running wild.

She was straddling Isaac as he sat on the couch, her bare lean body wearing nothing but a baggy white t-shirt, _his_ no doubt as it was so big for her it hung off one shoulder and bunched around her thighs, her dainty hands wrapped around Isaac's neck to use as leverage to kiss him fiercely, muffling their sounds of enjoyment.

That _bastards_ hands were on her bare thighs, stroking the skin there as he helped her move and Stiles felt his whole world crumbling down around him.

As if on instinct he took a couple of steps back, hating how his eyes blurred with tears, a mixture of sadness, anger and denial and accidentally knocking over a photo frame in his haste to escape.

Kayla immediately broke the kiss and glanced up, her lusty eyes turning full of dread within the next 0.2 seconds, her brows pulling together.

"S-Stiles" she stuttered, her eyes widening as she flicked her gaze between Isaac under her and Stiles to the side, "what are you-"

"It was a mistake, I never should've come" his tone surprisingly cold and callous, his posture stiffening, " _obviously_ you would be with him"

"No... No wait-" she tugged the tee down as she jumped up off Isaac's lap as he turned around, his features hardening into stone, "Stiles _wait-"_

He paid no heed to her pleads, his feet eating up the floor as he power walked to the front door, his chest constricting in a desperate need for air, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Stiles wait... Stiles I'm _sorry-"_

 _ **"Sorry?"**_ He cut her off before he could reach the door, spinning around in anger, "why are you _sorry?_ All you've been doing for the last month is screwing his brains out, not exactly headline news is it?"

"I'm... I'm sorry because you... You-"

"It wasn't my place to just walk in here, it's your house, you can let whatever _scum_ you want in"

She flinched at that, her slender fingers nervously playing with the hem of the tee, an apologetic look plastered on her face.

"What did you want to say? We haven't spoken in weeks"

"Wonder why" he said bitterly, balling his fists, "and it doesn't matter"

"It clearly does" she said softly, "otherwise you wouldn't have come"

"There's no point in repeating it, we both know what I came to say" he glared at her so fiercely she glanced down in shame, "but it doesn't matter, you're with him-"

"I'm not-"

"You _are"_ he interrupted harshly, "having sex, whether causal or not, is a commitment... You're with him, I just have to accept that" he chuckled without humour, glancing down at the daisy still in his grip, "I lost you because I wasted time but _you're_ the one that pushed me away and all for what? My feelings for Lydia? A crush... She has nothing on you, never has, never will" and with that he dropped the daisy to the floor, both their gazes watching it sadly, "I wanted you but you know what?" He found himself glaring at the girl he loved, yes _loved_ , only really accepting it now after he knew he lost her for good before he ever really had her "you can go to hell. Have a nice life Kayla" he was hurting so badly it felt like a hand was tearing his heart out as he turned around, wrenching the door open, "make sure he doesn't knock you up"

* * *

If Kayla and Stiles thought they didn't see much of other during that month that was nothing compared to the next week. They avoided lessons together, parked at opposite ends of the parking lot, Kayla disappeared off to god knows where during free periods and lunch while Stiles sulked in the library, moodily flipping through old dusty books.

At least until the next Monday where he curled himself up in a quiet corner, mindlessly flicking through a stack of books in the library when he got disturbed by a shadow slinking over him and signed, glancing up, "Scott would you not-"

"Not Scott" the tone was light and feminine but careful and he frowned as he came face to face with those familiar burning emerald orbs, "Kayla"

He clenched his jaw, both in sadness and anger, "can I sit?"

"Free country" he grumbled, dropping his gaze back down to the books and trying not to look at her as she settled down cross legged next to him, her bare legs catching the edge of his vision.

"I uh... I stopped things with Isaac" now that really did shock him as he snapped his head up, gawking at her in surprise, "you were right, casual sex was not the right way to deal with things, I see that now. He seemed fine with it, guess it was the same thing for him"

Stiles frowned, detecting that small hint of shame and sadness in her tone.

"I never liked Isaac Stiles, and maybe that makes me a whore for sleeping with him for all that time but he made me realise something, something pretty big" his large doe eyes were glued to her expression as she spoke, those perfect lips making flawless words, "that... That I was in denial... This _whole_ time"

"Denial?" He questioned, voice so soft compared to their past scathing conversations, "about what?"

"You" she smiled, "everyone saw it but me... Saw how I... _Felt_... About you"

His breathing hitched, his lungs burning for air, "m-me?"

"I mean I knew, to some extent. I knew I was jealous about Lydia, about the whole sexual-romantic electric chemistry we have going on and I knew I liked you I just... I didn't know _how_ much I liked you. Which is a lot, and that's terrifying"

"If I explain don't get mad okay?" He just nodded vaguely, too engrossed in her words to say anything, "I was with Isaac, you know having se-"

"Yeah, I got that" he interrupted, his forehead lowering at his name.

"And it just felt... Wrong. Unnatural. He wasn't _you_. All this time I was using my sexual nature to distract me from the fact I've been doing the most brilliant but stupidest thing of my entire life" she met his gaze head on, stare unwavering, "I've been falling for you... Badly" she explained, expression twisting into fear as she admitted that, "I don't know when it started but I don't see it stopping anytime soon"

He was sure his mouth had hit the floor by now, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

"So..." She gently placed something on his lap and upon glancing down he saw it was the daisy he was going to give her, the entire thing dead and lifeless and limp but she still kept it and that meant the world to him, "you can do what you want with that information... The ball's in your court"

Just hearing those words were like a dream come true, it was like this whole sucky _sucky_ month didn't happen.

They both didn't exactly have the courage to say those three daunting words just yet but it was a start, a step in the right direction.

He leaned to the side, grabbing her cheeks and pulling her into an outstanding kiss, their lips moulding together perfectly and so rightfully, like they were made for eachother.

The ball was in his court, and he definitely scored.

 **A/n) I can't stop with these aus, maybe that's why I can't sleep, or maybe I'm writing because I can't sleep, oh well haha either way I hope You all liked and please pelase review, see you next time X**


End file.
